The invention relates to an image detecting module, and in particular to an image detecting module having an image detecting unit with 2-dimensional motion.
Referring to FIG. 1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,266,988 discloses an image shake suppressing device for a camera. The image shake suppressing device is mounted in a lens. When the camera is used, an angular velocity meter measures the angular velocity of the moving camera and provides the measured data to a circuit to drive a driving part moving the lens in a direction of a vertical optical axis, thereby compensating or suppressing blurring due to vibration of the camera.
Because the lens, however, is moved in a vertical optical axis, the MTF value thereof is reduced. This compensation method has limited compensation effect and may reduce image quality.
Referring to FIGS. 2A and 2B, Japan patent No. 3551174 discloses a moving mechanism. The moving mechanism employs piezoelectric elements to drive an image detecting unit, such as CCD, in a vertical direction, such that blur can be compensated or suppressed, and it is applicable to any lens.
The piezoelectric elements must be driven by voltage to move the CCD. As the CCD, however, is heavier than a single lens, a large piezoelectric element is needed, increasing the volume of the camera.